Midnight Light
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: They just met each other, he said he would be her company, so here they are now, walking side by side in the dark streets, and yet it seems like a huge bond is already formed "Happy Birthday Lucy..." Sequel to "In The Snow"


**Midnight Light  
**

**WolfieANNE: **Hello! So, since the readers insisted that I make a sequel to my one-shot "In The Snow" I thought that it was a great idea. So here it is now! The sequel to "In The Snow"! I hope you like it because I planned to publish it today and it looked like it worked out well! When I woke up this morning, I never knew that the reviews would make me so happy! They all loved my story and wanted a sequel, so I gave it a shot. I was really nervous last night, wondering if the readers would like my one-shot "In The Snow", and it looked like it turned out okay! So, since I'm so happy, here it is!

**P.S:** For those who haven't read "In The Snow" I suggest you read that first, so that you'll understand this one-shot. Thank you!

**Summary:** They just met each other, he said he would be her company, so here they are now, walking side by side in the dark streets, and yet it seems like a huge bond is already formed. "Happy Birthday Lucy..."

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy and Gray were walking side by side on the dark streets, listening to the sound of the crickets and frogs. The sounds made it look like they were in a forest, but it can't be a forest when there are buildings and street lights scattered in town.

Lucy was edging close to Gray, and all the boy could do was sneak some peeks at her, since he noticed the way she was acting, shy and... scared?

The walk was silent, no one spoke, only the sound of footsteps was heard. The air was cold, and Lucy could only wonder why Gray wasn't freezing. He just walked by her side, looking straight while he had his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"G-Gray?" Lucy asked, breaking off the silence.

Gray looked down at her and raised a brow, "Hmm?"

"A-Aren't you cold?" Lucy asked, a white like smoke emitted from her mouth as she spoke. Gray shrugged, "Not really."

Lucy then closed her mouth, not knowing what to say, for her question was already answered. A buzz was suddenly heard, and Lucy moved closer to Gray that made their arms rub against each other. Gray was walking ahead of Lucy, and he noticed that she was looking around.

Gray noted that Lucy's eyes were wide and filled with fear, but he didn't know why she was scared.

Lucy in the meantime was looking around, trying to find out where the sounds came from. Because of the fact that she wasn't paying attention to other things but the sounds she was hearing, she didn't notice that Gray stopped walking, and so she bumped into Gray's back.

"Eep!" Lucy screamed, stumbling backwards while holding her forehead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gray asked, crouching down in front of her sitting form. Lucy nodded and gave him a smile, "Y-Yea."

Gray wasn't convinced, she still had fear in her eyes. "Are you sure? You keep looking around," Gray said, the corner of his mouth tugging down a little.

Lucy suddenly froze and a nervous smile etched on her lips, "R-Really?"

Gray nodded, "Yea. I can see fear in your eyes, are you scared?"

Lucy's smile was replaced with a quivering straight line and she lowered her head. She nodded slowly and Gray smiled knowingly, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

Lucy raised her head and shook her head, "T-That's not it, I know you won't hurt me. I-It's just.. t-the sounds... I don't like it."

Gray's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side a little. He stared at Lucy who was covering her ears. A smile grew on his face and his eyes softened. "Don't be, I'm just here. If you want you can hold my hand," Gray suggested, seeing Lucy slowly drop her hands.

Lucy slowly raised her head, all fear disappeared in her eyes, though a blush replaced it on her cheeks. "A-Are you sure? What if p-people think I'm your..." Lucy trailed off, not having the courage to say the next word.

Gray smiled, "Girlfriend?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes," Lucy said, blushing.

Gray chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll just tell them you're my friend.."

"O-Okay," Lucy said. Gray smiled and stretched out his hand to her again, this time Lucy didn't hesitate to take it.

So now they were walking on the dark streets, side by side, and hand in hand.

Neither still spoke, no one knew who would start a conversation. Both didn't know what they should talk about, but even though they weren't speaking to each other, the silence was comfortable.

Lucy was holding Gray's hand tightly, happy that someone was there for her, after she waited for someone who never showed up. Remembering what happened before she met Gray, her eyes saddened, suddenly feeling a painful hit on her chest. It was almost as if her chest was aching and squeezing, it hurt so much.

"Shh.. calm down," Gray whispered soothingly in her ear, noticing Lucy's shivering hands. Lucy took in deep breaths and slowly, her shivering stopped.

"S-Sorry.. I suddenly remembered my boyfriend," Lucy said, smiling sadly at Gray, who frowned at Lucy. "Who is your boyfriend anyway?" Gray asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Lucy said, dumbfounded. Gray sighed, "I said, who's your boyfriend?"

Lucy smiled sadly, "His name is Natsu Dragneel..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just by his name.. he sounds like an idiot," Gray said and scoffed. Lucy looked down, "Hahaha, I guess..."

"Why do you think he didn't come?" Gray asked, but then regretted asking her when she squeezed his hand. "Forget I asked it," Gray said, smiling. "I know it's painful," he said and brought her close.

"Thank you Gray. Even though I just met you, you've done so much for me," Lucy said, smiling at him.

Gray blushed and grinned, "You don't need to thank me. But you're welcome though."

"Okay," Lucy blushed too and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They entered a deep silence again, though this time, it was much better than before, for Lucy wasn't scared anymore. That smile on her face made Gray really happy, because even though he doesn't how to comfort a girl, in the end, his silly way of comforting her worked out.

"Gray? Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, looking at her watch.

"We're almost there," Gray said, pulling her to the forest.

When Gray entered, Lucy stopped walking. "I d-don't want to... I'm s-scared," Lucy said, looking at the forest with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Do you trust me?" Gray asked, staring into Lucy's eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

Gray grinned, "Then come with me."

Gray pulled Lucy in the forest, both walking slowly. Both teens were walking on a path that seemed to lead somewhere, for it was the only path with no plants and trees blocking their way.

"Gray, do you know where you're going?" Lucy asked, catching up to Gray who was walking slowly, but for her it was fast.

Gray nodded, "Of course. We're almost there, you can do it."

Hearing Gray encourage her made Lucy's hear skip a beat. Lucy loosened her hold on Gray's hand, but she was still holding his hand. Gray smiled, glad she wasn't scared anymore. "Hey Lucy," Gray said.

"What?" Lucy asked, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Close you're eyes," Gray said. Lucy seemed to panic but Gray smiled, "Don't worry. I'll lead you there."

Lucy closed her eyes and Gray pulled her, leading her the way. "Watch your step," Gray warned, and Lucy nodded. As Gray lead Lucy, he couldn't help but notice Lucy's necklace. It was a locket, and it was a heart. He saw Lucy's name and last name written on the front, and he could tell that it was her boyfriend, Natsu, who gave her that necklace.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked, getting slightly impatient, and scared. She was scared that she might trip, or Gray might leave her alone in the forest without her knowing.

"Hmm... just count to ten," Gray said.

"Okay.." Lucy said.

"One."

.

.

.

"Two."

.

.

.

"Three."

.

.

.

"Four."

.

.

.

"Five."

.

.

.

"Six."

.

.

.

"Seven."

.

.

.

"Eight."

.

.

.

"Nine."

.

.

.

"Ten."

.

.

.

"Open your eyes," Gray said.

Lucy did as told and when she did, her eyes widened.

They were standing in the start of a clearing with a small picnic table in the middle with two benches on each side. There were stepping rocks leading to the picnic table with small grasses starting to grow. It was supposed to be dark, but when Lucy noticed a glow beside her, she looked to the side to see a glowing bug flying, or in other words, a firefly.

"A firefly!" Lucy exclaimed, a big smile on her face as she let go of Gray's hand and spun around in circles, the firefly still in her view.

Gray looked at his watch and smiled, "Look, there's more."

As Gray said, more fireflies came, they seemed to burst out of the forest. So in the dark forest, there only light was the fireflies who surrounded them.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Lucy said, smiling. "Thank you Gray, for bringing me here," Lucy said and gave him a hug.

Gray tried to cover his blush but failed, so he ended up covering his eyes with his bangs. While blushing, he hugged her back and grinned, "You're most likely welcome."

Lucy then walked to the picnic table and sat on the bench, staring at the fireflies who spun around her slowly. She patted the space next to her and Gray shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"I insist. Sit beside me," Lucy said and smiled.

Gray blushed and slowly walked to the picnic table. He sat next to Lucy and checked his watch again. "Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Lucy asked.

"No reason," Gray said and smiled.

"Okay. If you say so," Lucy said and continued to watch the fireflies.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy... Natsu gave you that necklace, right?" Gray said.

Lucy nodded, "He did. That was the day we became a couple, why?"

"If he gave you something but still failed to your expectations then... that necklace means nothing to you anymore, am I right?" Gray said, staring at Lucy who got sad.

"I guess so..." Lucy mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, why are you asking me that?" Lucy said.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand," Gray instructed. Lucy, who trusted Gray, closed her eyes and stretched out her arm to Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Open your eyes," Gray said, letting go of her hand.

When Lucy opened her eyes, the first thing she looked at was her hand. On her wrist, was a charm bracelet with hearts, a cross, a star and a word, Love.

"Wow, this is pretty, where'd you get this?" Lucy asked.

"I was supposed to give this to my girlfriend but... she never came," Gray said.

The blonde's eyes widened, who would have thought that the same thing happened to Gray? "I'm sorry..." Lucy said. Gray shook his head and gave her a smile, "Don't be. I already saw her staring at a boy, I should have just let her be."

Gray's eyes saddened and Lucy felt sad for him. She ruffled his hair and grinned, "Don't be sad, I know the feeling."

Gray looked at Lucy and gave her a small smile, "I guess..."

The lady smiled and dropped her hand, "Don't be sad...because I'm here for you, you're friend."

Gray looked up and grinned, "Yea... you're right."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray looked at his watch and grinned, "Look up Lucy."

The blonde was confused, but looked up anyways. The moment she did, fireworks exploded in the sky. Her eyes widened and she gaped at the scene. But even though she was too surprised to move, she felt Gray move closer to her.

"Thank you so much Gray," Lucy whispered, tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

"Lucy..." Gray muttered, laying his chin on her shoulder.

Lucy raised a brow, "What?"

"It's midnight..."

Lucy looked at her watch and looked back at the sky, "It is, what about it?"

"I'll be the first on this day," Gray mumbled and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Lucy froze when she felt him kiss her cheek. But that wasn't what made her freeze, blush, smile and cry at the same time.

It was the words that the boy said that she had been dying to hear...

And she knew at that moment that they had a bond.

A bond that was created in such a short time...

And yet impossible to break...

She became aware of it when he whispered those words in her ear, words that were so simple yet very special..

Surely, she could never explain how happy she is right now, in the middle of a clearing in the forest with fireflies as her light, with a boy who she just met, but never knew could be so special to her...

Whispering words that made her time with him so meaningful...

He just simply kissed her cheek and then whispered..

"Happy Birthday Lucy.."

* * *

**WolfieANNE: **So... did you guys like it? I hope you did! I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I already re-read it before I posted this so.. I just hope there are no mistakes! But if there are some, please PM me so that I can fix it. Though when I have time I always read my stories again and spot some mistakes but the readers didn't say anything... Anyway, just as last time! The first reviewer gets to request a one-shot about GraLu! So, review everyone! Review! Once again, do not forget to REVIEW!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
